User talk:Game widow
test hi? --Uberfuzzy 00:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) yay! you can haz a talk page! --Uberfuzzy 00:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Finally my big mistake was fixed! I am Somali not Somalian Hi, I am faisal and I just wanted to ask you how I could correct the headings for the recipies..I am a british born somali and it only in the last few years that people having been refereing to me and my people as somalian when that is not the case. I am Somali, I speak Somali, and my people are Somali. So in order to help correct people I am asking people to ammend the word Somalian to Somali in their website and literature. A National of Somalia is a Somali as recognised by interantional law. So can you help, I have ammend one page but the headings are not accessible can you provide advice or directioning as to how i can do this. For your reference.Earliest recorded use of the word "Somalian" in English comes from the British linguist David Diringer in 1948. A lot earlier than i thought was the case. http://www.facebook.com/home.php?#!/group.php?gid=357571281210 Somalinomad 09:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks I appreciate such a speedy response and support on the matter.If I can be of help on anything give me shout will only be to glad to get involved. Category Deletion Hi Game widow (yay, you have talk page). I noticed you've been deleting alot of category pages? The ones like Fish or whatever... Shall I get my bot to help destroy these unneeded category's as well? --Lcawte 11:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, there! Hi, Game Widow! Thank you for your welcome gesture. You must be a very friendly person. I don't have camera nor a way to put pictures in. Some of the recipes I'll put will be almost colonial... very, very old, from the high mountainous Andean region. English is not my first language... it belonged to my a British ancestor 5 generations ago! So, any correction will be welcome. Divivi 18:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Mass edit How the heck do you mass edit like that! --Lcawte 14:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Finger Licking Lamb Kleftiko Hi Game Widow. You edited my post. Why? What happened to my laboriously drawn lid closure system which is essential to the success? Please advise. Mavrik33 14:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Pete Thanks for quick comeback. There was an illustration. Now missing. Should I just replace it? New to this. Mavrik33 14:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Newbie here. I'm new in this Wiki, although I am active in Wikipedia. I helped write a fairly long informational article about Nepalese cuisine http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nepalese_cuisine. I was thinking about bringing that material over, then started wondering if it would be better to link to it to avoid duplication and double work for article maintenance. I think in general Wikipedia has a big head start with articles on various cuisines (at least on most South Asian cuisines), but it isn't the place for recipes. Would this make sense as a general policy: recipes here, informational articles about cuisines in Wikipedia (with links over here for recipes perhaps)? LADave 08:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Response is on your talk page — Game widow 17:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello I just wanted to say thank you for the welcome. I don't have a lot of time to get in here often, but would very much like to get some recipes in the Kittian-Nevisian section, so will work on doing that hopefully soon.